


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, So much schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be possible. It just can't. Sam's put this behind him. He never wanted to see Lucifer's face again. Too bad he's being chased by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Atmosphere and feel inspired by this fantastic SPN music vid: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_fyhjDvsy4&feature=player_embedded
> 
> This was a birthday ficlet for one of my best friends, and she prompted me with: "Sabriel, hurt/comfort (that has to be made better by the end), and the words pine trees, pebbles, pathway, fireflies, and a leak in the roof"

The pines trees loomed high above him. The steady night breeze made the tree tops sway back and forth, whispering softly like a caress to his ear. Sam had been walking alone through the forest for a while now. The motel they were staying at – some crappy getup outside of town where the rooms were all in single cabins with leaky roofs at that – was surrounded by the Montana wilderness. The hunt had been a lot of hurry up and wait, and it was making Sam antsy. For a while, he’d followed a little pebbled pathway through the sparse trees, the cabins still visible over his shoulder. But the closeness of everything made him anxious.

He slid his phone from his pocket, intending to check the time. The screen on his Blackberry however, remained dark. Sam frowned down at it, wondering why it was out of juice. Something felt wrong. Sam had been a hunter long enough to know when to trust his own instincts. He looked around the moonlit woods, suddenly regretting his decision not to bring a weapon with him on his walk. He turned around to make his way back to the room, watching every shadow carefully.

A low and dangerous chuckle echoed around him. Sam shouldn’t have known that sound. There’s no reason why something so simple and so possibly imagined should have made his heart race. But then again, Sam never should have made it out of the cage. There was nothing natural about the fact that Sam had survived. There was nothing natural about an angel taking away his psychosis. Sam leaned against a tree trunk, breathing picking up. No, he thought desperately. No, this can’t be happening anymore. I’m just tired. That’s all.

“After all the time we spent together, Sammy? Really? I’m hurt.” Sam spun on the spot, eyes wide with panic. The voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. There was no smirking vessel, no shadow of wings, just nothingness in the forest. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head hard, and then continued back towards the room. He had to ignore the tightness in his chest, the terror taking hold. He had to try to push it off, push it away from himself. Lucifer was nowhere on this Earth, and that much Sam knew. Didn’t he?

The doubt was enough to send tremors through him. Another laugh sounded through the trees. This one was louder, gleeful. Sam picked up his pace, almost jogging. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder, and in the process he tripped on a tree root and went down hard. Sam groaned and rolled over onto his back. He must have knocked his head on the forest floor because spots like fireflies blinked above him. He laid there on the ground, gasping, when another voice sounded out of the blackness.

“You okay, kiddo?” Just like that, Gabriel appeared next to him. The archangel’s worried face loomed over his.

“Gabe. Y-yeah I’m fine,” Sam said, startled by his sudden appearance. He sat up and flashed the archangel a sheepish grin. “Just fell flat on my - ” Sam stopped short, words frozen in his throat. Lucifer, his vessel and all, stood just behind Gabriel with an archangel’s blade in hand.

Sam leapt to his feet, arms outstretched and a strangled yell slipping out. Gabriel half turned before Lucifer drove the blade in deep with a devilish smile. “No!” Sam cried, falling to his knees. Gabriel screamed, face contorted in pain. He only had eyes for Sam. Those honey gold eyes begged, pleaded for the hunter to run, to shield his eyes. Sam threw an arm across his face as bright light seared the insides of his eye lids. The screaming didn’t stop it got louder and everything got brighter. Sam was yelling now too, limbs moving of their own accord, blindly surging forward.

“Sam!” His own name shouted in his ear brought him gasping back into reality. Reality. He’d been dreaming. Just a dream. A nightmare. He almost laughed with relief. His body sagged down into the mattress. Sam let his hand wander, seeking out the archangel next to him. Gabriel stroked his hair away from his sweat slick forehead. “That didn’t sound like a pretty one, Sam-a-lamb.” he said softly.

“Trust me, it wasn’t.” Sam muttered, nuzzling into the touch. Neither one spoke for a long while. There were just soft, quiet touches in the dark calm of the motel room. Sam felt exhaustion sneaking up on him again after a time. “I’m glad you’re here.” he said, words slurred with sleep. Gabriel gripped him a little tighter and pressed a kiss to the hunter’s shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam twisted to press soft kisses to Gabriel’s mouth. The archangel hummed happily and kissed him back, fingers ghosting across Sam’s jaw. Sam fell asleep that way, lips pressed gently to Gabriel’s, mind blissfully empty


End file.
